Snap Contest 8
Event Summary Snap Contest 8 was available from 05/26/2017 to 05/31/2017 (5 Day Snap Contest) with China-themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Sweet Pop Rhythm, Hydrangea in Shiny Rain, Rosa & Mietitore, Ancient Fortress and Song of Wind and Sky were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Elisa: Awwwww I want to become a China Girl!! Coco: '''What? What are you saying suddenly? '''Elisa: Think about it! If you become China Girl, you would be surrounded by lots of great stuff! Elisa: Fried Rice, Dandan noodles, Peking duck and…. Coco: 'You are always thinking about food, hun? Elisa: • • Nooo! But it's difficult to be like a Chinese Girl and so my dream would never come true… Sigh '''Coco: '''Is that such a big deal for you? Calm down please… '''Flyer: '''Paper falling sound (Flyer about Snap Contest) '''Coco: '!? '''Coco: '''Good news. The item of this time Snap Contest is “Lolita Girl in China style”. '''Elisa: What?! I want to feel like being a China Girl then! I will do my best~~ ---- Elisa: '''My China Girl Items · · · ! Why are they running away from me…! '''Coco: '''Calm down, let’s go for some good Chinese food, shall we? '''Elisa: I can’t change my mood so easily just because I get good food · · (Smell of good food) Elisa: 'This smells like… Fried rice and Dumplings · · · ! Gotta go get this ASAP!!!! '''Coco: '( · · · Food changed her mind so easily after all) 'Elisa: '''Oh, and I smell something sugar stuff as well! Coco! Let’s go now!!!! '''Coco: '(What? Sugar stuff? · · · anyway.) Well, wait for me please~ Theme List Sweet Donuts Event Gacha: Sweet Pop Rhythm *“Everything is made by Donuts?!” Donut Room with Pop Music. 「Which Style more matches this room?」 Going Out After Rain Event Gacha: Hydrangea in Shiny Rain * “Hey it stopped raining! Let’s go out!♪” Rain Drops are shining like jewels under sunshine outside.「Which style is shining like this scene?」 Black Rose Event Gacha: Rosa & Mietitore *“Welcome to the world of Reaper” As a number of roses blooming in the dark. 「Which Style stand out more in dark night?」 Dance Party at Foggy Castle Event Gacha: Ancient Fortress *A big castle in thick fog. They hold dance parties every night. 「Which Style is more attractive to guest?」 Paper Airplane of Youth Event Gacha: Song of Wind and Sky * “Whoosh” Threw paper airplane with the feelings to you. 「Which Style is better for him to realise my feelings?」 Bonuses Ranking Special Rewards! Get '''Premium Rare Gacha Ticket by being rank 100 or higher consecutively!! (From 5/26/2017 (Fri) 15:00 to 5/31/2017 (Wed) 15:00 (JST)). Images (Icon) Snap Contest 8 - Quest.jpg|Snap Contest 8 - Quest Icon (Banner) Snap Contest 8.jpg|Snap Contest 8 - Banner (Display) Snap Contest 8.jpg|Snap Contest 8 - Display Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 8 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards - Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 8 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards - Banner Style Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) China Flower Head Dress ver.A pink - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Back Accessories) With Chinese Flowers Vers.A pink - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Lolita China Buns on Long Hair ver.A blue - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4': (Tops) Lolita China Girl Style ver.A blue - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Face) Lolita China Smile Face ver.A yellow - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) China Flower Head Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) China Flower Head Dress ver.A pink (Back Accessories) With Chinese Flowers Vers.A pink.jpg|(Back Accessories) With Chinese Flowers Vers.A pink (Hairstyle) Lolita China Buns on Long Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Lolita China Buns on Long Hair ver.A blue (Tops) Lolita China Girl Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Lolita China Girl Style ver.A blue (Face) Lolita China Smile Face ver.A yellow.jpg|(Face) Lolita China Smile Face ver.A yellow Judge Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Chinese Flower Twin Head Accessories ver.A orange - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) With Colorful China Lamps ver.A orange - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Lolita China Fluffy Twin Hair ver.A brown - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Lolita China Flower One-Piece ver.A orange - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Face) Lolita China Pompous Face ver.A green - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Chinese Flower Twin Head Accessories ver.A orange.jpg|(Head Accessories) Chinese Flower Twin Head Accessories ver.A orange (Avatar Decor) With Colorful China Lamps ver.A orange.jpg|(Avatar Decor) With Colorful China Lamps ver.A orange (Hairstyle) Lolita China Fluffy Twin Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Lolita China Fluffy Twin Hair ver.A brown (Tops) Lolita China Flower One-Piece ver.A orange.jpg|(Tops) Lolita China Flower One-Piece ver.A orange (Face) Lolita China Pompous Face ver.A green.jpg|(Face) Lolita China Pompous Face ver.A green ---- (Profile) Snap Contest 8 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards - Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 8 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards - Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 8 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards - Show (Show) Snap Contest 8 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards - Show Category:Events Category:Snap Contest Category:Pure Category:Colorful Category:Chinese Style Category:Flowers Category:Antiques Category:2017 Category:2017 Event